


Presque vu

by AnnaJones



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaJones/pseuds/AnnaJones
Summary: Баки складывает бумажных журавликов в надежде, что это поможет ему хоть что-то вспомнить.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Presque vu — почти увиденное (фр.). Тут не совсем прескевю, но что-то весьма на это похожее.   
> Садако Сасаки — японская девочка, жившая в городе Хиросима. Она узнала о легенде, согласно которой человек, сложивший тысячу бумажных журавликов, может загадать желание, которое обязательно исполнится.  
> Есть немного от "Журавлей" Расула Гамзатова.

Ба­ки прис­таль­но вгля­дывал­ся в быс­трые дви­жения ка­ран­да­ша в паль­цах Сти­ва, цеп­ко впи­вал­ся гла­зами в мяг­кие ли­нии штри­хов. Гри­фель из­да­вал по­лус­крип-по­лушо­рох, не­весо­мо сколь­зя по пис­чей бу­маге. Стив ри­совал по па­мяти, ка­жет­ся, это был Брук­лин­ский мост, но Ба­ки не мог ска­зать на­вер­ня­ка — он не пом­нил. Те­ни пля­сали на ри­сун­ке, це­лова­лись с по­луте­нями, кро­шил­ся кон­чик ос­тро за­точен­но­го ка­ран­да­ша.  
  
Ба­ки про­тянул ру­ку, взял из на­бора один из ка­ран­да­шей и под­нёс к гла­зам. Про­вёл боль­шим паль­цем по ос­трию, ос­тавляя на по­душеч­ке жир­ный се­рый след, и толь­ко по­том по­нял, что не слы­шит ше­лест ка­ран­да­ша по бу­маге. Он по­вер­нулся к Сти­ву, за­метив, что тот не­от­рывно на не­го смот­рит. Взгляд у не­го был грус­тный, на гра­ни скор­би, в гла­зах плес­ка­лась смесь стран­ных, не­понят­ных для Ба­ки эмо­ций: что-то по­хожее од­новре­мен­но на го­речь и жа­лость.  
  
Ба­ки чувс­тво­вал, что пла­вит­ся под взгля­дом этих вни­матель­ных, не­веро­ят­но яр­ких го­лубых глаз, и ему ста­нови­лось до ужа­са не­лов­ко. Стив смор­гнул оце­пене­ние, бро­ви рас­сла­бились и ли­цо оза­рила пе­чаль­ная улыб­ка. Ба­ки знал, что она зна­чит. Она буд­то кри­чала:  
  
— Хей, Бак, ни­чего страш­но­го в том, что ты ни­чего не пом­нишь. Не пом­нишь ни сво­его име­ни, ни ро­дите­лей, ни да­ты рож­де­ния, ни ме­ня, ни то­го, что мы бы­ли луч­ши­ми друзь­ями ещё со шко­лы. Бак, нет, всё в по­ряд­ке, ты обя­затель­но вспом­нишь.  
  
Обя­затель­но вспом­нишь. Ба­ки тош­ни­ло от то­го, что Стив всё ещё ле­ле­ет на­деж­ду на свет­лое бу­дущее. Сам он не ви­дел в сво­ей жиз­ни ни­чего хо­роше­го и не ду­мал, что что-то мо­жет из­ме­нить­ся. Слиш­ком дол­го он был пеш­кой в чу­жих ру­ках, слиш­ком дол­го он под­чи­нял­ся сис­те­ме, ко­торая сло­мала его из­нутри, сде­лала дру­гим, стёр­ла из не­го лич­ность. Ба­ки не чувс­тво­вал се­бя пол­но­цен­ным — он был обо­лоч­кой, всё, что ос­та­лось от сер­жанта Джей­мса Бар­нса.  
  
Стив от­вёл взгляд и про­дол­жил ри­совать. Ба­ки нра­вилось наб­лю­дать за ним в та­кие мо­мен­ты, он выг­ля­дел сос­ре­дото­чен­ным, ли­цо раз­гла­жива­лось, буд­то све­тилось из­нутри. Стив ми­ло за­кусы­вал вер­хним клы­ком кра­ешек ниж­ней гу­бы и выг­ля­дел при этом так не­вин­но, так без­за­щит­но, что по­рой Ба­ки не по­нимал, как этот че­ловек мо­жет быть Ка­пита­ном Аме­рика.  
  
Ба­ки от­вернул­ся, сно­ва сколь­зя взгля­дом по сто­лу, на ко­тором бы­ли рас­ки­даны ка­ран­да­ши, цвет­ные и прос­тые, оди­ноко сто­яла в сто­рон­ке от­кры­тая ба­ноч­ка с за­сох­ши­ми бе­лила­ми, влаж­но го­рели цве­та ак­ва­рели. Ба­ки кос­нулся пап­ки с бу­мага­ми, чуть ско­сил взгляд на Сти­ва, пы­та­ясь по­нять, мож­но ли ему это тро­гать, и не встре­тив соп­ро­тив­ле­ния, вы­тащил от­ту­да лис­ток. Он чувс­тво­вал на се­бе тя­жёлый взгляд Сти­ва, и по спи­не не­воль­но про­бежа­ли юр­кие му­раш­ки. Ба­ки не нра­вилось, ког­да Род­жерс на не­го так смот­рел. Он во­об­ще не лю­бил, ког­да Стив на не­го смот­рит. От его взгля­да бы­ло не по се­бе, хо­телось не­мед­ленно сод­рать с се­бя ко­жу, а ещё луч­ше с ли­ца, что­бы дать ему на­конец-то по­нять, что у не­го, Зим­не­го сол­да­та, нет ни­чего об­ще­го с Бар­нсом, луч­шим дру­гом детс­тва. Нет ни­чего об­ще­го, ну раз­ве что те­ло.  
  
Ба­ки пе­ревёл тя­жёлый взгляд на аль­бом­ный лист в сво­их ру­ках, и он по­казал­ся ему не­веро­ят­но боль­шим, слов­но це­лый оке­ан. Он сло­жил его по­полам, а по­том сно­ва раз­гла­дил, про­ходясь паль­ца­ми по шер­ша­вой ли­нии сги­ба. Он сов­сем за­был, ка­кова на ощупь га­зета, а как при­ят­но пах­нет. Ба­ки по­ложил лист на ко­лено, сно­ва про­вёл паль­цем по угол­кам, чувс­твуя ус­та­лость и стран­ное чувс­тво в гру­ди, слов­но что-то за­рож­да­лось в нём, ка­кая-то пер­во­быт­ная ещё не офор­млен­ная мысль. Но по­чему-то страш­но ме­шал ри­су­ющий за его спи­ной Стив.  
  
Ба­ки сно­ва сог­нул лист по­полам, сно­ва рас­пря­мил и быс­трым дви­жени­ем раз­де­лил его на два лис­та. Звук рва­ной бу­маги рас­сёк ти­шину, и Ба­ки по­чувс­тво­вал, как чу­жие, но тёп­лые паль­цы ка­са­ют­ся его за­тыл­ка, за­рыва­ют­ся в во­лосы, тя­нут ко­жу, и прик­рыл гла­за, ощу­щая при­ят­ное чувс­тво дро­жи, про­бежав­шей­ся по шее. Ба­ки не по­нимал, по­чему Стив так де­ла­ет, но и не спра­шивал. Бо­ял­ся, что Стив боль­ше не бу­дет его так гла­дить, но приз­нать­ся, что ему бы­ли при­ят­ны та­кие при­кос­но­вения, бы­ло не­лов­ко.  
  
Что-то боль­но коль­ну­ло в гру­ди, Ба­ки от­крыл гла­за, буд­то пы­та­ясь ух­ва­тить мысль за ус­коль­за­ющий хвост, за­цепить­ся за неё паль­ца­ми. Это ког­да пы­та­ешь­ся вспом­нить ка­кое-то сло­во, но не мо­жешь. Мысль вер­тится на язы­ке, но ты её не пом­нишь. Прес­ке­вю, так это наз­вал Стив, ког­да Ба­ки, пре­одо­левая се­бя, приз­нался ему в этом ког­да-то. Му­читель­ное сос­то­яние, на­вяз­чи­вое, ты пос­то­ян­но ду­ма­ешь об этом, пы­та­ешь­ся вспом­нить, но лишь глуб­же пог­ря­за­ешь в бо­лоте. Ба­ки ка­залось, что вос­по­мина­ния о его прош­лой жиз­ни где-то здесь, на по­вер­хнос­ти, но од­новре­мен­но так глу­боко, а мо­жет быть, и вов­се стёр­ты нав­сегда.  
  


***

  
  
По все­му до­му бы­ли рас­кле­ены ста­рые чёр­но-бе­лые фо­тог­ра­фии: дет­ские сним­ки Ба­ки, нет, Джей­мса, ещё до­во­ен­ные, и где их толь­ко взя­ли? Вот на од­ной фо­токар­точке он, шес­ти­лет­ний, дер­жит в ру­ках иг­ру­шеч­ный па­рово­зик, а ма­ма что-то шеп­чет ему на ухо, од­новре­мен­но пы­та­ясь улыб­нуть­ся в ка­меру. На дру­гом сним­ке сам Стив, ма­лень­кий, щуп­лый, поч­ти проз­рачный, ещё до сы­ворот­ки. А ря­дом Джей­мс, хо­лёный, в кос­тю­ме, с за­лизан­ны­ми по мо­де во­лоса­ми, ли­цо до­воль­ное, счас­тли­вое. На треть­ем сним­ке он в во­ен­ной фор­ме, улы­ба­ет­ся, от­да­ёт честь одой ру­кой, а дру­гой про­тяги­ва­ет ко­мок сло­жен­ной кое-как бу­маги.  
  
Ба­ки сним­ки не нра­вились. Од­нажды он сор­вал их все и вы­кинул в му­сор­ное вед­ро. А по­том ощу­тил жут­кий стыд, ког­да уви­дел, как поб­ледне­ло ли­цо Сти­ва, тут же осу­нулось, а в гла­зах мель­кну­ло от­ча­яние, его гу­бы дрог­ну­ли, слов­но он со­бирал­ся бы­ло рас­пла­кать­ся, но это­го не про­изош­ло. Стив бе­реж­но вы­тас­ки­вал сним­ки из му­сора, от­ря­хивал их от кро­шек, на­лип­шей гря­зи, и Ба­ки го­тов был про­валить­ся сквозь зем­лю за свой ду­рац­кий пос­ту­пок. Стив не стал за­ново раз­ве­шивать фо­то по всей квар­ти­ре, прос­то прик­ле­ил их на дос­ку над сво­им пись­мен­ным сто­лом, что­бы они не мо­золи­ли Ба­ки гла­за.  
  
Сти­ва до­ма не бы­ло, ушёл. Ба­ки сто­ял над пись­мен­ным сто­лом, бу­равил ус­та­лым и тя­жёлым взгля­дом пос­ледний сни­мок и мял в ру­ках бу­магу, ста­щен­ную у Род­жерса. Он по­дошёл бли­же, упёр­ся па­хом в стол, бук­валь­но впе­рил­ся лбом в дос­ку, бе­зус­пешно пы­та­ясь по­нять, что на­ходит­ся у Джей­мса в ру­ке. Это неч­то бы­ло объ­ём­ным, боль­ше по­ходи­ло на ог­ры­зок цвет­ка.  
  
Ба­ки при­сел на стул, не­осоз­нанно те­ребя в ру­ках квад­ратный лист, то скла­дывая его, то раз­гла­живая. Что-то бы­ло, что-то от­ча­ян­но пы­талось вспом­нить­ся, что-то вряд ли важ­ное, но нуж­ное. Ба­ки скри­пел зу­бами от злос­ти, но мыс­ли рас­полза­лись та­рака­нами, слов­но от све­та.  
  
Паль­цы са­ми пор­ха­ли над лис­том, из­де­ва­ясь над ним, ос­тавляя сги­бы-шра­мы. Ба­ки ку­сал гу­бы, си­лясь вспом­нить. В кон­це кон­цов он, ра­зоз­лившись, смял бу­магу в ку­лаке и заш­вырнул ко­мок в сте­ну, гром­ко уда­рив ме­тал­ли­чес­кой ру­кой по сто­лу. Де­рево жа­лоб­но зат­ре­щало. Ба­ки от­ды­шал­ся, пы­та­ясь по­гасить злость, и ог­ля­дел­ся, ви­дя, что ис­тра­тил всю прин­терную бу­магу Сти­ва, смя­тая, она ва­лялась на по­лу. Он толь­ко со­бирал­ся бы­ло встать, что­бы уб­рать весь этот му­сор, как за­метил мель­кнув­ше­го в две­рях Сти­ва. У не­го гла­за на лоб по­лез­ли от удив­ле­ния, он при­от­крыл рот и бро­ви смеш­но дёр­ну­лись. Ба­ки ис­пы­тал ди­кое чувс­тво ви­ны.  
  
— Я убе­ру.  
  
Стив кив­нул, мед­ленно об­хо­дя клоч­ки рас­ки­дан­ной бу­маги и под­хо­дя к сто­лу. На Ба­ки он не смот­рел, но, ког­да по­дошёл бли­же, ру­ка ав­то­мати­чес­ки лег­ла ему на ма­куш­ку.  
  
— Что это? — дро­жащим хрип­лым го­лосом спро­сил Стив, и Ба­ки прос­ле­дил за его взгля­дом. Для это­го приш­лось по­вер­нуть го­лову, и ру­ка Род­жерса сос­коль­зну­ла ему на пле­чо, и вздох ра­зоча­рова­ния выр­вался у не­го из гор­ла.  
  
На сто­ле ле­жала сло­жен­ная из бу­маги фи­гур­ка, на­поми­на­ющую кри­вобо­кую од­нокры­лую пти­цу.  
  
Стив был бле­ден, ка­залось, да­же гла­за выц­ве­ли, ста­ли се­рыми.  
  
— Я убе­ру, — сно­ва пов­то­рил Ба­ки, вне­зап­но ис­пу­гав­шись, что бес­по­рядок в ком­на­те расс­тро­ил Род­жерса.  
  
— По­чему ты её сле­пил?  
  
Ба­ки сно­ва пос­мотрел на пти­цу и по­жал пле­чами. Он так и не вспом­нил.  
  
— Это жу­рав­лик?  
  
— Не знаю. Это бы­ло у не­го в ру­ке, — Ба­ки ткнул паль­цем в фо­тог­ра­фию на дос­ке.  
  
Стив вздрог­нул, за­метив, что Ба­ки не ска­зал, что это бы­ло в **его** ру­ках. Он знал, что Ба­ки рез­ко раз­гра­ничи­ва­ет Сол­да­та и преж­не­го Ба­ки. Джей­мс, през­ри­тель­но го­ворил он. Стив сжал пле­чо дру­га, чувс­твуя, как силь­но ему не хва­та­ет воз­ду­ха, как ди­ко хо­чет­ся пла­кать, как хо­чет­ся об­нять Ба­ки, ут­кнуть­ся ли­цом ему в шею, при­жать к се­бе.  
  
— Что это? Ори­гами?  
  
— Да, — ед­ва слыш­но про­шеп­тал Стив, вы­ныри­вая из оце­пене­ния и пе­реме­щая ру­ку на ма­куш­ку Ба­ки. — Я… мо­гу на­учить те­бя, ес­ли хо­чешь.  
  
— Хо­чу.  
  
Дви­жения у Сти­ва бы­ли плав­ны­ми, про­фес­си­ональ­ны­ми, буд­то бы он всю жизнь скла­дывал жу­рав­ли­ков из ку­соч­ков бу­маги. Ба­ки сле­дил за его паль­ца­ми, не­воль­но вос­хи­ща­ясь тех­ни­кой и по­нимая, что у не­го так не по­лучит­ся. Стив выг­ля­дел грус­тным, гу­бы у не­го дро­жали, как у не­цело­ван­ной дев­ки на пер­вом сви­дании, и Ба­ки, не удер­жавшись, схва­тил его за за­пястье. На­вер­ное, не сто­ило это де­лать ме­тал­ли­чес­кой ру­кой — Стив по­мор­щился, то ли от бо­ли, то ли от не­ожи­дан­ности.  
  
— Рас­ска­жи.  
  
Стив на мгно­вение за­мер, но за­тем про­дол­жил скла­дывать уже пя­тую по счё­ту птич­ку. Ды­хание его учас­ти­лось, гла­за зас­ти­лала пе­лена.  
  
— Я бы хо­тел, что­бы ты сам это вспом­нил.  
  
Ба­ки под­жал гу­бы, пе­рево­дя взгляд на фи­гур­ки жу­рав­лей, и нах­му­рил­ся.  
  
— Я не вспом­ню сам.  
  
— Вспом­нишь.  
  
— Нет! — Ба­ки поч­ти зак­ри­чал, зас­та­вив Сти­ва вздрог­нуть, и вско­чил на но­ги. — Я уже год жи­ву в тво­ём до­ме, и я ни ра­зу за это вре­мя ни­чего не смог вы­копать из сво­ей па­мяти, ды­рявой как ре­шето. Я бра­кован­ный, ка­лека, но я че­ловек, я то­же лич­ность, пусть и в те­ле тво­его дру­га. Но я не он, и я не вспом­ню, как бы ты не ста­рал­ся.  
  
Эти рез­кие ог­лу­шитель­ные сло­ва без анес­те­зии вспо­роли Сти­ву жи­вот, и он прик­рыл гла­за, от­ча­ян­но же­лая пе­ре­убе­дить Ба­ки, но лишь бес­по­мощ­но сжал в ру­ках пти­цу, слы­ша, как гром­ко хлоп­ну­ла дверь.  
  


***

  
  
Ба­ки всю ночь про­возил­ся с эти­ми жу­рав­ля­ми, пы­та­ясь пов­то­рить дей­ствия Сти­ва, злил­ся, ког­да не по­луча­лось, улы­бал­ся как ду­рак, ког­да на­конец сде­лал что-то по­хожее. Ему бы­ло стыд­но за своё по­веде­ние, хо­тя всё-та­ки в глу­бине ду­ши он счи­тал, что был прав. Прос­то Стив был та­ким на­ив­ным и роб­ким, ис­кал толь­ко свет­лое, от­ка­зыва­ясь ви­деть ть­му. Но он был добр к не­му, он лю­бил его, а Сол­да­ту, семь­де­сят лет не знав­ше­му, что та­кое лю­бовь, нра­вилось ощу­щать се­бя лю­бимым, хоть это и бы­ло чуж­до.  
  
Ба­ки вер­тел в ру­ках го­тово­го жу­рав­ли­ка, тро­гал жи­выми паль­ца­ми крылья и ку­сал свои гу­бы, про­ходясь по ком­на­те, ждал рас­све­та. Что-то ше­вели­лось в нём, то ли в го­лове, то ли в гру­ди, что-то нез­ри­мое. Па­мять. Слов­но че­ловек про­валил­ся под лёд, но по­вер­хность во­ды уже ус­пе­ла пок­рыть­ся кор­кой, а он так и ос­тался внут­ри, пы­та­ясь про­дол­бить лёд го­лыми ру­ками. Слов­но пте­нец, от­ча­ян­но пы­тав­ший­ся сло­мать скор­лу­пу и ро­дить­ся на свет. Слов­но за­копан­ный за­живо че­ловек, пы­та­ющий­ся выб­рать­ся из де­ревян­но­го гро­ба.  
  
Ба­ки при­сел на пол, рас­ка­лыва­лась го­лова, он злил­ся, что не мо­жет уце­пить­ся за ус­коль­за­ющее вос­по­мина­ние. Это жут­ко раз­дра­жало, вы­беши­вало, ло­мало. Буд­то ты за­шёл в ком­на­ту, но за­был, за­чем при­шёл.  
  
— Не спишь?  
  
Ба­ки по­вер­нул го­лову, не от­ры­вая лба от ко­лен, и нах­му­рил­ся. Он ус­пел зад­ре­мать, за ок­ном уже све­тало. От не­удоб­ной по­зы ло­мило спи­ну и шею, и при­кос­но­вения Сти­ва к за­тыл­ку бы­ли бла­женс­твом. Он про­пус­кал длин­ные во­лосы Ба­ки сквозь паль­цы, гла­дил шею, ка­сания бы­ли не­навяз­чи­выми, лёг­ки­ми, при­ят­ны­ми.  
  
— Это те­бе, — Ба­ки про­тянул Сти­ву жу­рав­ли­ка, и тот ос­та­новил­ся, вне­зап­но боль­но дёр­нув его за во­лосы. Не­осоз­нанно. — Не пом­ню точ­но, но, ка­жет­ся, я уже де­лал это рань­ше. Ну, су­дя по фо­тог­ра­фии. Или нет?  
  
Ба­ки пыт­ли­во взгля­нул в се­рое ли­цо Сти­ва, ожи­дая ус­лы­шать от­вет, но тот мол­чал. А по­том ос­то­рож­но нак­рыл про­тяну­тую ла­донь Ба­ки сво­ей ру­кой.  
  
— Это ты на­учил ме­ня де­лать ори­гами. Я час­то бо­лел и не вы­ходил с то­бой гу­лять, а те­бе бы­ло скуч­но, и ты при­ходил ко мне. Мы си­дели в мо­ей ком­на­те, пи­ли чай с тра­вами, ты чи­тал мне кни­ги. Иног­да я чи­тал те­бе. Или ри­совал, ког­да бы­ли си­лы. Ты ле­пил жу­рав­ли­ков, ка­кая-то дев­чонка рас­ска­зала те­бе, что ес­ли сло­жить ты­сячу та­ких фи­гурок, то мож­но за­гадать лю­бое же­лание и оно обя­затель­но ис­полнит­ся. Ты хо­тел, что­бы я за­гадал се­бе здо­ровье. Или де­вуш­ку, — Стив не­весе­ло улыб­нулся. Ба­ки вздрог­нул, уви­дев в его гла­зах слё­зы. — Мы каж­дый день скла­дыва­ли жу­рав­ли­ков, ты ну­меро­вал их, а по­том ве­шал за ни­точ­ки над мо­ей кро­ватью. Бы­ло очень кра­сиво. Ты го­ворил, что де­ла­ешь это, что­бы я не ску­чал, ког­да те­бя нет ря­дом. А по­том, ког­да ты ушёл на вой­ну, я по­дарил те­бе пти­цу, а на внут­ренней сто­роне лис­та на­писал те­бе кое-что, — Стив сде­лал па­узу, — на­писал, что люб­лю те­бя. Всег­да лю­бил. И хо­тел бы, что­бы ты вер­нулся жи­вым. Имен­но это же­лание я и за­гадал, ког­да мы на­конец сле­пили ров­но ты­сячу жу­рав­лей. Ты вряд ли ви­дел над­пись, для это­го на­до бы­ло раз­вернуть фи­гуру, а пти­ца ос­та­лась нет­ро­нутой. Ты ос­та­вил её в тот день в ка­зар­ме, в тот день, ког­да ты сор­вался с по­ез­да. Всю вой­ну тас­кал с со­бой, а в тот день ос­та­вил, — Стив пе­чаль­но ус­мехнул­ся. — Я взял это­го жу­рав­ли­ка с со­бой, в са­молёт. Я был с ним шесть­де­сят семь лет, он ле­жал у ме­ня во внут­реннем кар­ма­не кос­тю­ма. А по­том… зна­ешь, вре­мя. Бу­мага ис­порти­лась, он по­жух, про­мок, ис­тре­пал­ся. По­терял­ся, — всхлип, Стив быс­трым дви­жени­ем ру­ки вы­тер сле­зу с ще­ки и улыб­нулся. — А те­перь ты да­ришь мне но­вый.  
  
Ба­ки рас­те­рян­но слу­шал сбив­чи­вую речь Род­жерса, чувс­тво­вал ком в гор­ле и ка­тал на язы­ке го­речь и боль.  
  
— Я так рад, рад, что ты сно­ва сде­лал его для ме­ня. Я пос­ле тво­ей смер­ти сде­лал вто­рую ты­сячу жу­рав­ли­ков и за­гадал, что­бы ты ока­зал­ся в жи­вых. Ви­дишь, ис­полни­лось, — Стив ши­роко улыб­нулся, сле­зин­ка ска­тилось по его ще­ке, ос­тавляя мок­рую до­рож­ку и ис­чезла в угол­ке губ. — Пом­нишь? Ты хоть что-ни­будь из это­го пом­нишь?  
  
Ба­ки по­вер­нул го­лову и пос­мотрел Сти­ву в гла­за, крас­ные от слёз.  
  
— Прос­ти, но я не пом­ню.  
  


***

  
  


Я жу­рав­ли­ка сло­жу из бу­маги  
И на­пишу на нём крат­кое «Стив».  
От от­ча­яния я в од­ном ша­ге  
И не знаю смо­гу ли спас­тись.  
  
У япон­цев су­щес­тву­ет пре­дание,  
Жу­рав­лей ес­ли ты­сяча штук,  
За­гадать лю­бое же­лание  
Я мо­гу — ис­полнит­ся вдруг.  
  
Сто седь­мая уже на под­хо­де,  
Не пу­га­ет хо­лод­ная ночь.  
Во­рох птиц кру­жит в хо­рово­де,  
До бу­маги я ос­тро охоч.  
  
Уг­ла­ми сца­рапа­ны паль­цы,  
Ис­пачка­ны в га­зет­ной пы­ли,  
И мыс­ли мои пос­то­яль­цы,  
Вос­по­минанья сжи­ма­ют в тис­ки.  
  
Ты смот­ришь на ме­ня, улы­ба­ешь­ся,  
По­мога­ешь стаи плес­ти.  
С лю­бовью ты, Стив, так ста­ра­ешь­ся,  
Са­дако за­видо­вать бы.  
  
Леп­лю жу­рав­лей, но их крылья  
Сми­наю, зап­ре­щая ле­тать.  
Что бы­ло — прош­ло, то былью  
Пок­ры­то, в го­лове за­быта пе­чать.  
  
Я не вер­нулся с кро­ваво­го по­ля,  
В жу­рав­ля прев­ра­тил­ся дав­но.  
Ис­че­заю вдо­гон­ку за ста­ей,  
А ты смот­ришь, за­мол­кая, в ок­но.  
  
Я ори­гами так не до­делал,  
Заб­ро­сил, за­был, как всег­да.  
Лишь ты скру­пулёз­но, уме­ло  
За­кон­чил всё вмес­то ме­ня.


End file.
